infamous_dreamfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki-Staff Application Format
Staff Application Format In this section of the Wikia you can find how to make a Staff Application and which format to follow. To become a Wiki Staff Member you must follow all the Staff Requirements tho. Staff Requirements: #Must have Skype. #Must be well-known around the server. #Must know how to make guides. #Must speak English. #Must be able to write with proper English and with good grammar. #Must use the correct application format. #Must be maxed ingame or have a prestige title (1, 2, 3, 4...5). #Must know how to use the wiki right, we can't teach you how to work on a wiki. #It helps if you know the wiki staff members. #It helps if you have donated to Kurtis more than once. Will be adding more, I just came up with these real quick. Staff Application Format: If you want to become a part of the Wiki staff team you MUST follow this format. If you don't your application will get denied immediately. You MUST send Dante (Xitra), William (Bonesaw L) or Chris (Fr0zn M3) your staff application through either Forums Private Message or Skype. After you do that we will discuss and grade your application. If it's good and all three of us likes it, You will achieve a message from either one of us saying that you have recieved a Wiki staff position. If you don't reply to our message within 48 hours, you might lose your chance to become staff for maybe forever, unless you had a good reasone to not seeing it. It's a good thing if you copy your app and send it to all three of us. If you are not gonna follow the format posted below, don't bother making an application, because you are just gonna waste your time and our time. Doesn't matter how good your application is, If you forget to follow the format, it will be automatically denied. Application Format What is your Name?: What is your Ingame Name?: How long have you been playing Infamous Dream RSPS?: Why do you want to become a Wiki Staff?: Why should we choose you?: How can you help us improve the Wikia?: Do you know how to use Wiki?: What is your timezone?: Any other information you want to add?: Example of a bad application: What is your Name?: Boner What is your Ingame Name?: Bonesaw L How long have you been playing Infamous Dream RSPS?: All my life, handsome ;) Why do you want to become a Wiki Staff?: Because I heard the staff team is full of non-Heterosexual Men :O ;) Why should we choose you?: Because I can suck dicks for free How can you help us improve the WIkia?: By putting dicks everywhere Do you know how to use Wiki?: Yes, unzip panties, grab the pipe, suck. What is your timezone?: the clock Any other information you want to add?: I'm gay if you didn't know ;) Staff grading: 1/6 That's of course a troll application. Your application shouldn't be close to that, It should be much better. After you send in your app we will talk about your application and grade it from 1-6. If you get 1/6 2/6 your app is pretty much denied or close to be denied. If you get that, you should wait 2 weeks before sending a new one that's better than the first one. If you get 3/6-4/6 your application is valid or neutral, and will pretty much get rechecked before we either accept it or deny it. But If you get a 5/6-6/6 your application is accepted or very close to being accepted. If you get that, that means you did pretty good job making your app and we will let the other staff members know about you, that you have been granted a Wiki staff position. After you get accepted as Staff you will go through something called: You will be given jobs or tasks with a set date when it has to be finished. These "tasks" are to put in new pages to the wikia with usefull information that relates to the server "Infamous Dream". Whether it is Guides, Videos, Staff profiles, etc.... anything that is useful and productive which can help the community you can put on here. You can also come up with some ideas of stuff that you want to add onto the wikia, like if you have brilliant ideas of something that can help the community or new players you can share these ideas with us and we will most likely accept it and let you do just that. You can make up your own hours, make yourself your own jobs/tasks with our approval of course. So it's a chill job, and we will try not to be strict. We are trying to build a healthy community here, and we can do that by working together as a staff team and making something the community will love to have and be proud of. There aren't many servers out there that has their own wikis, only the professional or popular server has. So to make ourself look professional we can make a whole Wikia for the server that the community, the players, can take part in making. So apply today to help us build a beautiful and professional wikia for Infamous Dream! :) Note: Being staff on the Wiki doesn't mean you get some benefits ingame or on the forums. You will not get paid, given powers ingame/forums, get any crowns or something like that. For once, Maybe you will get a signature that is for the whole Wiki staff team to share. You can put that signature on your profile on the forums so everyone knows that you participate in making the wikia look better and adding new guides/updates to it. You will be honoured by the staff team for offering to do this and you will be looked at as a respected player amongst the community. @Wiki-Staff: This topic can't be editted without my permission, Thank you :)